3.C. Planning and Evaluation Core NACP has developed and refined effective approaches to planning and evaluation over the past funding period. These approaches include: a collaborative multiple PI executive committee structure, a strong and active Internal Advisory Committee (IAC); a systematic approach to meetings and interactions for collaborators and for NACP as a whole; a comprehensive, focused outcome oriented evaluation system and the use of evaluation data in continuous improvement of NACP's activities described in 3.B.; an efficient and productive structure for soliciting new research projects and potential research participants; and a talented, engaged Program Steering Committee (PSC) whose advice is acted upon and incorporated in Partnership plans. The IAC is responsible for the oversight of internal planning and evaluation. 1. Evaluate proposals for new research programs and projects. 2. Provide semi-annual feedback and annual evaluation of all on-going projects and programs for overall progress towards goals and make recommendations to continue, to promote pilot to full program, or to terminate. Recommendations of the IAC are forwarded to the PSC. 3. Make recommendations on strengthening programs and developing new opportunities. 4. Evaluate potential new investigators, resources and infrastructure for the potential to contribute to the goals of NACP and to the partner institutions. The selection process for the IAC: Candidates for the IAC are presented to the Executive Committee (EC). EC reviews the IAC membership annually for congruence with partnership goals and directions and when needed nominates new members. Members are chosen by the Contact PIs. The IAC formally meets twice a year in addition to NACP's annual Program Steering Committee Meeting and Summer Conference. The purpose of their bi-annual meetings is to provide opportunity for researchers to present their work, partnership members to meet face to face, programs to provide a progress report, and the group as a whole to discuss priorities for the coming year. Our annual fall IAC meeting allows IAC members to evaluate and provide feedback on currently funded programs and projects and plan for the year. At our annual early spring IAC meeting, progress, new proposal evaluations and preparations for the annual PSC meeting are discussed. The IAC submits detailed reports for both meetings and the Executive Committee/Co-leaders respond to feedback and recommendations. Membership on the IAC continues to evolve, with an emphasis on ensuring excellent institutional support and the best possible expert guidance. At both institutions we have used the IAC to help ensure appropriate guidance from Native Americans by utilizing the Special Advisors to the President on Native American Affairs and those who best understand the implications of Tribal sovereignty and related concerns in research collaborations; this last topic is of special concern in Arizona due to the aftermath of the Havasupai v. Arizona Board of Regents case. We have strengthened the process by which our IAC reviews annual progress and individual research activities, and added an annual summer Research Conference that ensures more synergy across the core areas.